After Paradise
by Reishike Ahn
Summary: La nueva casa era casi perfecta, excepto por el fantasma pegado a la ventana frontal. A pesar de su rostro pálido y ojos tristes, era increíblemente guapo. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Un fantasma apuesto?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran y adorado Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la trama es de mi dominio._

 ** _Pareja:_** _SasuSaku_

 ** _Fiction Ranking_** _: M, mayores de 16 años_

 ** _Summary:_** _"La nueva casa era casi perfecta, excepto por el fantasma pegado a la ventana frontal. A pesar de su rostro pálido y ojos tristes, era increíblemente guapo. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Un fantasma apuesto?"_

 ** _Advertencias_** _: AU (Universo alterno), OOC abundante, lemon_

 ** _Estado:_** __ _En proceso_

 ** _Nota: Este fanfic está disponible en fanfic. es bajo el fandom de kpop (exo). Prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro sitio. No otorgo ningún tipo de permiso sobre mis fanfics._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **AFTER PARADISE**

.

.

Capítulo 1. Los fantasmas no existen.

Todo era casi perfecto, casi. Después de cruzar la puerta se dio cuenta.

Sakura miraba a la nada mientras el vendedor explicaba las cualidades de la casa. Era espaciosa e iluminada, con dos pisos y un gran jardín. Quedaba muy cerca de la universidad y el vecindario parecía tranquilo.

Esa era la primer ocasión en varios años que tenía esperanza en la vida y nuevas ilusiones. Si, incluso el precio era perfecto. Pero en ese momento las cosas no se veían bien.

—Rayos—susurró.

—¿Dijo algo?—preguntó el vendedor.

Ella asintió—Tengo curiosidad sobre el pasado de esta casa.

La mujer palideció con la pregunta de Sakura—Nada interesante. Una pareja joven fueron los últimos dueños, se mudaron a otra ciudad.

—Me pregunto por qué la temperatura es más fría dentro…—ella lo sabía, pero como siempre lo iba a ignorar. Aceptarlo estaba prohibido para ella.

—Quizás...pueda reducir el precio—sugirió el vendedor con una sonrisa incómoda.

El nuevo precio era tentador. No tenía mucho dinero, quizás debería comprarla, pero él aún seguía ahí, uno de sus más grandes problemas.

Respiró profundo. La casa en la primer impresión no se sentía depresiva, pero sí calmada. La temperatura era fría cerca de él, quizás Sakura podía quedarse ahí a vivir sin coger un resfriado. Pero la molestia seguiría estando ahí.

Se giró a la entrada, la razón que la detenía a comprar la casa no se había movido siquiera un centímetro. Como siempre, podía sentir su aura fantasmal. Era tan débil pero podía verla.

Ahí estaba un hombre joven, quizás en los veinte años—más sus años como fantasma—. Todo el tiempo había estado mirando a un punto lejano, sin pestañear.

—Eso es deprimente—pensó Sakura— pobre de él, quizás está condenado a estar junto a esa ventada para siempre.

Entonces algo sucedió, el chico se giró y elevó la vista, sólo para mirarla. Sus fríos ojos eran terribles, pero, era atractivo en una manera muy tonta. ¿Por qué un fantasma podía ser tan guapo?

Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás y trató duramente de disimular. De repente el aire se volvió más denso. Bueno, su presencia era débil pero de algún lugar sacaba fuerza, quizás si ella trataba de no mirarlo mientras él estuviese en la casa, todo estaría bien.

Aunque ella movió sus ojos de él, pudo sentir que la miraba. Eso la puso nerviosa.

—¡Esta casa es hermosa! Escucha, esta es una oferta maravillosa, puedo bajar el precio, pero es lo último, sólo porque pareces una chica decente.

Cuando el vendedor propuso el nuevo precio, ella rápidamente aceptó.

Vivir con un fantasma no era su plan original, pero quizás podría controlarlo. Era tan silencioso, no como los otros fastidiosos fantasmas, podría vivir con él.

…

Sakura Haruno era una chica ordinaria—o al menos así lo pensaba—con aspiraciones normales. Tenía 22 y estudiaba la universidad. Tenía aspiraciones como cualquier chica normal de su edad.

El único problema era que no estaba cerca de la definición de una chica normal. Desde que podía recordar, podía ver esos molestos espíritus. El hecho era que, ella los odiaba. Cuando tenía cinco años, la asustaban todo el tiempo y en cualquier lugar, su niñez fue simplemente horrenda. Cuando era adolescente pensó que podía ayudarlos, un total error. Sakura aprendió su lección sobre el mundo fantasmal cuando conoció a su mejor amiga. Juró entonces nunca hablar con algún otro fantasma.

El primer día que llegó a ocupar la casa fue un poco extraño. Tratar de acomodar los muebles y al mismo tiempo tratar de ignorarlo era irritante. Ocupaba espacio, y su maceta favorita pudo lucir hermosa en el mismo lugar donde él estaba parado.

Ella podría ver fantasmas, pero sentía como cualquier otra chica. Ese tipo definitivamente era sexy. Sólo su apariencia, porque cada vez que ella cruzaba a su lado podía sentir disminuir la temperatura. Por un segundo tuvo curiosidad de saber cómo había sido la vida del chico. Pero eso era un tema con el que ella no podía entrometerse si quería tener una vida normal.

Después de pasar todo el día de un lado para otro, por la noche se dejó caer en un sillón de la sala. Estaba conforme con el resultado. Encendió el televisor y sin mucho interés saltó de canal en canal hasta encontrar una película. De reojo podía ver al chico, seguía en el mismo lugar.

Era curioso cómo ellos –los fantasmas— podían pasar días enteros sumidos en su penitencia. La de ese chico era estar viendo por la ventana, quizás esperando ver a alguien afuera. Sin embargo había casos peores.

Sakura no podía sacarse de la cabeza uno de los peores casos que había visto. Una joven se había suicidado en los baños de la escuela secundaria, cortándose las venas. Cada vez que quería ir al baño tenía que topársela. La chica estaba condenada a seguir la misma rutina día a día, hasta que quizás algún día pudiera conseguir cruzar. Se quedaba llorando en una esquina por unos minutos hasta que se paraba frente al lavabo y comenzaba a cortarse las venas. La sangre salpicaba por todo el lugar.

Pero aquel chico no parecía poder generar mayores problemas, o por lo menos eso parecía en su primera impresión. Quizás estaría todo bien si él seguía de esa forma.

Cuando comenzó a cabecear optó por apagar la tv e irse a dormir. Apagó las luces con el interruptor cerca de la puerta. Cuando todo se quedó a oscuras soltó un pequeño grito apenas audible. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana e iluminaba a aquel fantasma de una manera muy peculiar. Sin embargo eso no fue lo que la sorprendió, sino el hecho de que el chico había girado la mirada en su dirección. Agradeció que las luces estuviesen apagadas pues él no podía ver que ella le devolvía la mirada. Fingió haberlo visto y pasó a su lado para tomar las escaleras. Mientras caminaba podía sentir que él no le despegaba los ojos de encima.

Incluso bajo las mantas no podía borrar esa mirada tan penetrante. Había algo en ella que no podía descifrar ni con todos sus años viendo fantasmas. ¿Era odio? ¿Dolor? ¿Angustia? Estuvo dando vueltas a ello por un buen rato.

—Los fantasmas no existen Sakura, no existen—dijo en voz baja para si cuando se desesperó, era su lema para convencerse de algo tan obvio.

Se cubrió de pies a cabeza con la sábana y por fin durmió.

.

.

.

 **N/A:** Este fanfic lo tenía desde hace tiempo pero bajo otro fandom, no me había dado cuenta que la personalidad del prota era muy parecida a como manejo la de Sasuke xD así que hoy, pasada de la media noche he decidido adaptarla :P Este fic lo tengo próximo a continuar y para la siguiente serán capis más largos! –este es decepcionantemente corto- La historia en sí…bueno, luego les platicaré de dónde surgió. ¿Quieren que la continúe? Rw's please!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_** _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran y adorado Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la trama es de mi dominio._

 ** _Pareja:_** _SasuSaku_

 ** _Fiction Ranking_** _: M, mayores de 16 años_

 ** _Summary:_** _"La nueva casa era casi perfecta, excepto por el fantasma pegado a la ventana frontal. A pesar de su rostro pálido y ojos tristes, era increíblemente guapo. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Un fantasma apuesto?"_

 ** _Advertencias_** _: AU (Universo alterno), OOC abundante, lemon_

 ** _Estado:_** __ _En proceso_

 ** _Nota: Este fanfic está disponible en fanfic. es bajo el fandom de kpop (exo). Prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro sitio. No otorgo ningún tipo de permiso sobre mis fanfics._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **AFTER PARADISE**

.

.

Capítulo 2. Un molesto compañero de piso

Todos los días eran iguales, ir a la universidad y regresar a casa, incluso los fines de semana. Caminar en la calle era molesto con ellos ahí afuera. Permanecer en el salón de clases tampoco era lo más placentero. Algunos de sus compañeros de clase eran seguidos por alguno que otro fantasma. Los corredores estaban llenos de gente, viva o muerta, caminar a través de ese mar de gente era como sumergirse en un río de aguas heladas. Lo único que ella podía hacer era evitarlos lo más que pudiese, mantenerse alejada de las personas. De enterarse, nadie podría entender lo que ella era. Gracias a su habilidad, Sakura se había vuelto completamente antisocial.

Su única amiga se había ido hacía ya tiempo. Para las chicas ella no parecía muy amigable. Pero nunca trató de hacer algo para resolver ese problema. Además Sakura no era lo que se podía considerar una mujer muy bella o sexy. Nunca había tenido novio, aparentemente todo el género masculino pensaba que ella era algo aterradora. En resumen, no era buena en ningún tipo de relación. Ni siquiera con los fantasmas, ¡los odiaba! estar cerca de cualquiera de ellos era un completo desastre.

Había pasado una semana desde que se mudó de casa. El mismo tiempo que aquel fantasma tan caliente y frío a la vez había permanecido en la misma posición. Así que cuando él se movió a la sala, y repentinamente se sentó en un sillón, ella por poco dejó caer el vaso de vidrío que tenía en las manos.

Sakura pretendió que no lo había visto, como siempre. Al parecer los fantasmas no sentían cansancio, y por supuesto que no dormían, ¿pero por qué él cerraba sus ojos? La chica con cuidado se sentó cerca de él, mirándolo continuamente.

Desafortunadamente ella estaba aburrida y curiosa, una mala combinación. Se levantó y encendió el reproductor de música cerca de la tv. Subió el volumen al máximo. Visiblemente enfadado, él pelinegro tomó un cojín y se lo lanzó a las bocinas del aparato.

—¡Apaga esa maldita cosa!—gritó de repente.

Sakura que quedó congelada, sin siquiera girar la mirada hacía él. ¿Había hablado? ¿Había él dicho lo que ella escuchó? ¿"Maldita cosa"?

—Estúpidos fantasmas—pensó, tratando con todas sus ganas de no alzar la voz y contestarle.

—¿Qué es esto?—se preguntó a sí misma, en su mejor intento de actuación frente a él, recogió el cojín y lo acomodó justo donde estaba recostada la cabeza del chico.

Es así que desde aquel día, el fantasma se volvió más ansioso. El tiempo del día que pasaba frente a esa ventana ahora era menos. En vez de hacer eso, se aparecía por toda la casa. Era irritante encontrarlo descansando en el sillón, sentado en las escaleras, leyendo sus libros y dejándolos en cualquier lugar o lo que a ella más le molestaba, divirtiéndose a sus costillas cuando apagaba la tv. Todo lo que él hacía era para molestar a Sakura, ella bien lo sabía. Pero no lo dejaría ser feliz. Sabía que él adoraba esa ventana, y dos días después del incidente del cojín, puso una cortina muy gruesa y una gran mesa justo en el lugar donde el solía permanecer de pie. Cuando el chico se dio cuenta de eso, no pudo más que maldecirla. Sakura se rió a carcajadas en su mente cuando vio el rostro del fantasma, él estaba realmente enojado. De pronto, el chico caminó hacia donde ella estaba y acercó su rostro al de ella. La joven pudo sentir su frío aliento. A esa distancia se podían observar mejor los detalles de su rostro. Él tenía la mirada más intensa que ella hubiese visto en alguien vivo o muerto. No pudo aguantar y desvió sus ojos a un costado, él podría darse cuenta de algo si ella le mostraba su nerviosismo. Pero también estaban sus labios, sus bonitos y apetecibles labios…

Sólo por un segundo ella no respirar, él había dicho algo.

—No perteneces a este lugar, así que largo de una buena vez. No hagas nada molesto, podrías arrepentirte de ello.

Sakura sintió cómo la habitación se tornaba aún más fría, él estaba dejando sentir su temperatura más que otras veces. Simplemente estaba tratando de asustarla. Los siguientes días la chica tuvo que usar un grueso suéter en casa, todo con tal de no resfriarse, mientras que afuera era un día soleado.

—¡Ese estúpido idiota!—gritó la joven al teléfono mientras recorría las habitaciones de la casa buscándolo.

—¿Es un chico la causa de tu mal genio?—preguntó Rin, su voz sonaba divertida.

—Sí, es por su culpa.

—¿Tan interesante es?—preguntó la voz del otro lado de la línea con curiosidad.

—¡Oh no lo es! No malinterpretes—bajó la voz casi a un susurro—él es completamente molesto, más que los chicos vivos.

—¿Qué? ¿Es un fantasma?—su hermana estaba consternada.

—Si, sé lo tonto que suena—en alguna forma se sentía incómoda al dar esa respuesta.

—Sakura, hermanita, sabes que puedes regresar a casa cuando quieras. Papá y mamá te extrañan mucho, yo también.

—Sabes que es mejor mantenerme lejos. Los extraño de igual manera, pero esto es lo mejor para todos—respondió apenada.

Por supuesto que quería estar con su familia, pero todo el tiempo lo único que había hecho era hacer que se preocuparan por ella. Sus padres no sabían la verdad sobre que podía ver fantasmas, solamente la conocía su hermana Rin, sin embargo sabían que algo no estaba bien con su hija.

Repentinamente alguien tocó a la puerta. ¿Quién podría ser? Ella usualmente nunca esperaba visitas. Al ver por la pequeña mira de la puerta, se sorprendió al ver ahí nada más y nada menos que a sus padres, esa era la visita sorpresa que le habían prometido la última vez que los tuvo al teléfono. Maldijo a su hermana por no advertirla.

—Tengo que colgar, papá y mamá están aquí, ¿no pudiste avisarme con tiempo?—Rin soltó una risa nerviosa.

—Muy bien, ¡hablamos luego!—se despidió.

Al abrir la puerta la pareja se le lanzó encima para abrazarla.

—¡Sorpresa!—gritaron ambos a la vez.

Era sábado y habían decidido invitarla a cenar con ellos. Habían escogido un bonito restaurante cerca del lago. Debido a que era algo tarde, Sakura corrió a su habitación para vestirse apropiadamente –debido a que en esos momentos llevaba aún la pijama—. Rápidamente abrió el closet y comenzó a desvestirse. A su madre le gustaba que usara vestidos, esa era la ocasión para usar esa bonita pieza que su hermana le había regalado en su pasado cumpleaños. Un ruido a su espalda la hizo tensarse. De reojo miró por el espejo a su costado. Fue entonces cuando encontró al molesto fantasma.

El chico estaba recargado en la ventana de su habitación, y en ese momento la miraba fijamente. Cuando ella estaba semidesnuda. Genial.

Sakura quería golpearlo, sin embargo tenía que pretender que no podía verlo por dos simples razones, no podía dejarle saber sobre ese tema, además de que no quería despertar sospechas en sus padres pues los tenía en el piso de abajo. Así que mejor trató de terminar de vestirse y lo ignoró.

¿Qué sucedía con él? ¡Era un pervertido! Aunque no se veía de ese tipo de fantasma, ¿pero por qué continuaba observándola? Cuando ella se giró, él tenía la mirada en la ventana como solía hacerlo.

Oficialmente lo odiaba.

.

.

.

 **N/A:** Prometí que los siguientes capítulos serían largos, sin embargo este junto con el primero ya los tenía escritos desde tiempo atrás :P a partir del tercero serán más largos! –al menos el doble-

Me han dejado unos rw's hermosos, espero cumplir con sus expectativas! Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_** _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran y adorado Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la trama es de mi dominio._

 ** _Pareja:_** _SasuSaku_

 ** _Fiction Ranking_** _: M, mayores de 16 años_

 ** _Summary:_** _"La nueva casa era casi perfecta, excepto por el fantasma pegado a la ventana frontal. A pesar de su rostro pálido y ojos tristes, era increíblemente guapo. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Un fantasma apuesto?"_

 ** _Advertencias_** _: AU (Universo alterno), OOC abundante, lemon_

 ** _Estado:_** __ _En proceso_

 ** _Nota: Este fanfic está disponible en fanfic. es bajo el fandom de kpop (Infinite). Prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro sitio. No otorgo ningún tipo de permiso sobre mis fanfics._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **AFTER PARADISE**

.

.

Capítulo 3. Susto de muerte.

El frío recorrió su espina dorsal como un impulso eléctrico. Sakura lo supo de inmediato, el aire se había vuelto pesado unos segundos atrás. Aceleró el paso, sabía lo que estaba por venir y no quería estar cerca de donde sucediera. Realmente odiaba aquello y toda esa mierda que ocurría y que sobrepasaba su capacidad. Levantó la vista y recorrió con la mirada todo su alrededor. El cazador aparecería cerca, lo presentía. Había cinco almas en ese espacio tan abierto de los jardines del campus, ¿se las llevaría a todas? ¿Qué habían hecho para llamar la atención de uno de los encapuchados de negro? Los espíritus eran de manifestación variada, dos parecían sólidos, otro par algo difusos y uno más realmente se veía débil, arremolinado en un rincón mientras parecía evaporarse. Ellos tardaron un poco más en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, cuando lo notaron alguno soltó un aullido de horror e intentaron huir en todas direcciones.

Sakura entonces trató de correr, pero en su paso tropezó con un grupo de estudiantes y terminó con las rodillas en el pasto. El par de libros que llevaba cargando terminaron varios metros delante de ella a causa del estrepitoso choque. Un chico se disculpó y le ayudó a recoger sus cosas, pero la joven no le prestó mucha atención. Con miedo presenció cómo a unos veinte metros de ella se formaba una especie de remolino de humo, el cual terminó por moldear una forma humanoide. Era el cazador. Por instinto ella detuvo su respiración, tratando de recordar cómo era esa técnica para reducir su propia señal. Las palabras de Ino resonaban en su cabeza.

-Relájate, si es posible deja de respirar, no hagas ningún sonido, finge que no existes.

Y así lo hizo, se quedó sentada sobre el césped después de que el chico que le ayudó se fue con prisa. Dobló las rodillas y se abrazó a sus piernas. Una ráfaga cortante anuncio que el cazador había azotado su látigo en el viento, dispuesto a lanzarlo contra sus víctimas. De reojo pudo distinguir cómo el largo cordel que en realidad era una cadena, el cual se enrolló en uno de los fantasmas que no había podido escapar. El encapuchado dijo algo que ella no alcanzó a escuchar pero que le provocó escalofríos.

Tal vez ella podía intervenir, en su pasado había tenido varias peleas con alguno que otro cazador, demostrando que les podía dar batalla. Pero también la vida le había enseñado que no era la más fuerte, que a pesar de la ayuda de Ino, ella no había conseguido ser tan fuerte como creyó ser. Los cazadores y toda la Fundación que los protegía tenían más poder que ella.

Sakura había aprendido de una mala manera que creerse la salvadora de las almas no era un trabajo para ella. Al final del día, ante la fundación ella era como una simple hormiga. Un grito ahogado y un aumento en la temperatura le anunciaron que el trabajo del cazador había terminado.

Ese día había terminado desecha. Parecía que la simple presencia de un cazador le robaba energía y terminaba sintiéndose depresiva. Ino seguramente estaría enojada con ella en esos momentos, claro si es que aún existía algo de ella en algún lugar del universo, el cielo o el infierno. Pero Ino había acabado de la peor manera, enseñándole en el trayecto más malas experiencias a Sakura que lecciones de vida.

Enseguida abrió la puerta le llegó una onda fría, la misma de todos los días desde que se había mudado a esa casa. El aura de tristeza que la acompañaba, y que emitía el ente cerca de la ventada frontal la hacían sentirse aún peor. El tipo se las había arreglado, ahora se sentaba sobre la mesa que ella había puesto en ese lugar para evitar que el siguiera ahí pegado.

Decepcionada pasó de largo y se acostó sobre el sillón mullido de la sala.

-Vaya, eso es lo que necesito, justo más depresión-lo escuchó quejarse.

En algún momento después de que Sakura llegó a esa casa, el fantasma del chico sexy pero malhumorado e imbécil había comenzado a hablar, más para quejarse de ella y pedirle que se largara que para otra cosa. Sakura había notado los cambios. Lentamente se estaba haciendo más presente. Antes era algo así como un zombie, sólo callado, en su penitencia, ahora incluso podía hablar, se movía impaciente por toda la casa y casi podía jurar que un día antes lo vio tomando agua.

Así comenzaba todo, y eso era algo de lo que más temía cuando se mudó ahí. Sakura sabía lo que podía suceder y los alcances que tenía su habilidad, Ino le había enseñado todo. Con el paso del tiempo la presencia del chico podría hacerse más fuerte, eso pasaba con todos los fantasmas que estaban cerca de ella por periodos prolongados. Aunque seguiría estando en los radares de los cazadores, y más aún si ella no lo protegía por decisión propia. Era como si él estuviese robando pedazos que Sakura soltaba involuntariamente de su habilidad. Sin embargo no podría permanecer todo el tiempo así.

Aunque después de analizarlo, era curioso ver el desarrollo del chico. No tenía ni la menor idea de que podía ingerir agua como los humanos.

Agobiada no tuvo más fuerzas para hacer algo y se quedó dormida en el sillón, sin siquiera quitarse la mochila.

…

Cuando despertó se seguía sintiendo cansada y ahora somnolienta. Con molestia y aún de mal humor subió las escaleras. En su trayecto no vio al fantasma cerca de la ventaja y agradeció no topárselo. Ya en su habitación se dio cuenta que aún tenía sueño y la cama le resultaba realmente tentadora, sin embargo si quería descansar debidamente tenía que tomar un baño al menos, además la ayudaría un poco a alivianar el estrés.

Sólo por precaución miró a todos lados, después del último incidente con el chico fantasma sentía que en cualquier momento que ella estaba desvistiéndose él aparecía justo en su pieza. Se estaba volviendo algo paranoica.

Fue cuando salió de su habitación, cruzó el pasillo y giró el pomo de la puerta del baño cuando sus alertas se encendieron. La regadera estaba abierta. Inmediatamente pensó en que se trataría de algún ladrón, una parte positiva de ella quiso pensar en la posibilidad de que se hubiese quedado abierta desde la última vez que la usó.

Entonces otra opción apareció. ¿En serio ese era el mejor intento del fantasma de la casa por asustarla? Él se estaba volviendo realmente molesto últimamente, haciendo cosas tontas como esconderle objetos sólo para fastidiarla, no sólo se conformaba ahora con apagar y aprender la tv y las luces, ahora estaba explorando sus nuevas opciones de poder tocar cosas para hacerla enojar.

Sakura rio por lo bajo, él estaba muy lejos de poder burlarse de ella. Si tan sólo él supiera…

Deslizó la puerta de la regadera y entonces fue ella la que se sintió burlada.

El chico estaba ahí de pie, desnudo en toda la extensión de la palabra, de espaldas a ella mientras el agua lo recorría formado ríos sobre su pálida piel. Todo el cuadro en sí era más de lo que ella podía soportar. Sus amplios hombros, su firme…todo en el parecía estar muy bien, cuando estuvo vivo sin duda debió ser popular entre las chicas.

Y por primera vez Sakura soltó un grito. No por miedo obviamente, el chico giró y ella pudo ver algo de sorpresa en sus ojos negros cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia, enseguida la joven desvió la mirada y salió corriendo del baño.

Estaba agitada y con la cabeza dándole vueltas, ¿qué acababa de suceder? ¿por qué se escandalizaba tanto ver a un chico desnudo? No, eso ni siquiera era una persona, ¡era sólo un fantasma! ¿Qué estaba sucediendo en su retorcida mente para encontrarlo atractivo? No es como si fuera la primera vez que veía el cuerpo de un hombre, ¿pero por qué se permitía estar así de sonrojada? Entonces por fin pudo poner atención en los sonidos y se percató de que el agua había dejado de correr.

-Concéntrate Sakura, ¡concéntrate y vuelve a la tierra!-se dijo para sí.

Entonces una ligera onda de viento frío la alcanzó, como tenía la mirada clavada en el piso pudo ver un par de piernas que dejaban un rastro húmedo, la elevó poco a poco y lo vio ahí, trató de no fijar la mirada en él, pues entonces le daría el último motivo que él necesitaba para saber que ella podía verlo, pero pudo distinguir que al menos había sido un poco decente y se había puesto una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Sin embargo podía ver el bello que descendía desde unos centímetros debajo de su ombligo hasta ocultarse por la toalla. Si, en efecto, ella era una enferma.

-Tú, hace un momento…-dijo el tupo sin completar la frase, obviamente en esta ocasión si le estaba hablando a ella directamente.

Sólo pudo pensar en algo rápido para salir de ese embrollo. Con dificultad se estiró y casi rodó por el piso hasta alcanzar el móvil que tenía sobre la cama. Marcó el primer número en las llamadas recientes, el cual había sido de su hermana Rin.

Se pegó el aparato al oído y fingió, no, más bien dejó ver el nerviosismo que tenía en ese momento. Cuando por fin se escuchó que alguien contestó, trató de hablar lo más bajo posible.

-Soy yo, creo que están ocurriendo cosas muy raras aquí hermana, tengo miedo.

No quería preocupar a Rin, pero de alguna forma tenía que engañar al chico. Éste se movió ahora a donde ella estaba, inclinándose hasta tenerla frente a frente.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó su hermana.

-No lo sé, ocurren…cosas, he encontrado la regadera abierta.

-¿Estas en casa? ¿Raras? ¿El fantasma con el que vives te ha seguido molestando?

Sakura agradeció que el volumen del móvil estuviera demasiado bajo, así el chico no podría escuchar lo que Rin decía.

-Si-respondió ella.

-¿Tan terrible es? Pensé que habías dejado de tenerles miedo, ¿debería ir allá ahora mismo?

La joven se quedó por un segundo en silencio, su mirada se había quedado enganchada al pecho del chico. No era para nada musculoso, pero si de complexión atlética y bien definido. Sakura sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban, y el frío que el chico exhalaba parecía no sentirlo más.

-Creo que no, estaré bien, sólo tengo que…tranquilizarme, guardar la calma.

-¿Estas segura?

No podía decirle por el teléfono a su hermana que el fantasma de un chico sexy y casi desnudo estaba frente a ella derritiéndola.

-Si, lo estoy-dejó de lado el móvil y se quedó como ida, esperando a que el fantasma se largara.

-Podría jurar que pudiste verme al menos por un segundo, lo cual no te perdonaría en parte, ha sido el primer baño que pudo darme en años, apareces y lo arruinas. Pero por otro lado…-su voz sonaba más grave que de costumbre- te habrías perdido de un gran espectáculo-Sakura pudo notar que se ría levemente, con algo de malicia. El tipo sabía perfectamente lo que ofrecía.

Se desvaneció y lo único que quedó de él en la habitación fueron los charquitos de agua que dejó a su paso.

Sakura se quedó como hipnotizada viendo el agua sobre el piso. Una hora más tarde con temor a topárselo de nuevo, tomó una ducha rápida y se metió en la cama. Esa noche tardó en conciliar el sueño. La imagen del tipo en su máximo esplendor se había quedado pegada en su mente. ¿Cuán pervertida podía llegar a ser ella? Consideró que algo tenía mal, era una enferma total al tener fantasías con un fantasma. Se tapó la cara con una almohada y consideró asfixiarse debido a la vergüenza. Si él quería asustarla o fastidiarla, lo había conseguido de una manera monumental.

…

N/A: Gracias a los pocos lectores que han leído esto ;_; pero que han sido un amor, esta historia realmente me gusta y realmente pienso terminarla. ¿Comentarios, jitomatazos, críticas sobre el capítulo? Esta vez no lo hice tan largo como prometí, pero tengo la mala costumbre de hacer los capis mas largos conforme avanza ;_;

Y si señores, el fantasma es Sasuke.

WAIT. Hace unos días me di cuenta que de los dos fanfics que estoy escribiendo y actualizando regularmente, sasusaku, en ambos el protagonista esta muerto JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA Tengo un problema x'D Pero juro que no fue a propósito! Osea, no planeado, esta historia es más vieja que la de…oh…no, esperen, ya no sé cual surgió primero (me refiero al fanfic de **CUPID'S WEDDING AGENCY** ) soy mala..mala…


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer:_** _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran y adorado Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la trama es de mi dominio._

 ** _Pareja:_** _SasuSaku_

 ** _Fiction Ranking_** _: M, mayores de 16 años_

 ** _Summary:_** _"La nueva casa era casi perfecta, excepto por el fantasma pegado a la ventana frontal. A pesar de su rostro pálido y ojos tristes, era increíblemente guapo. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Un fantasma apuesto?"_

 ** _Advertencias_** _: AU (Universo alterno), OOC abundante, lemon_

 ** _Estado:_** __ _En proceso_

 ** _Nota: Este fanfic está disponible en fanfic. es bajo el fandom de kpop (Infinite). Prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro sitio. No otorgo ningún tipo de permiso sobre mis fanfics._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **AFTER PARADISE**

.

.

Capítulo 4. Una noche fría.

El cielo se encontraba tan nublado que parecía más que estuviera anocheciendo. Esa falta de luz le daba un toque deprimente al ambiente, que de por si para Sakura siempre era gris. Eran contados los días normales en su vida donde no se topase con alguna forma fantasmal, en que no se sintiera en una nevera a causa del frío que esos entes emitían, o que no se estuviese tan sola. En ocasiones envidiaba a los demás por ese hecho, el resto podía disfrutar de un día soleado acompañado de amigos o familia, riendo, siendo feliz…En cambio ella poco a poco se había aislado a sí misma.

Mientras caminaba entre los pasillos de su facultad, observaba disimuladamente a los demás. A su alrededor las personas iban en grupitos. Se supone que esa etapa debía disfrutarse, sólo se era universitario una vez, antes de que las responsabilidades y el trabajo llegaran aún podían irse de fiesta, embriagarse hasta el amanecer, cometer locuras. Pero ahí estaba ella, huyendo de los demás, no porque le desagradaran las personas, sino porque si ellos la conocieran seguramente no comprenderían lo que Sakura era y lo más probable es que saldrían despavoridos y asustados de su vida, eso en el mejor de los panoramas. Ya bastante le habían soportado sus padres y su hermana, no podía enredar a alguien más en eso.

Sus compañeros de clase habían aprendido a ignorarla, ella era la chica antisocial pero con excelentes notas que al parecer se creía superior a los demás como para hablarles. Sin proponérselo, Sakura había aprendido a convivir con la soledad.

Era por eso que el tener alguien deambulando por la casa le era un poco interesante. O tal vez lo era mucho, debido a los últimos acontecimientos.

Cuando arribó a casa ese día por la noche después de pasar a hacer las compras, tenía demasiada hambre y no esperó a acomodar todo en la alacena, enseguida se dispuso a cocinar. Estaba absorta mientras revolvía la sopa cuando el frío la alcanzó. No había reparado en la presencia del fantasma cuando llegó ahí. Lo miró de reojo, se había acercado a la encimera y hurgaba entre las bolsas. Ella debió fingir susto al escuchar el sonido que él provocaba, pero estaba demasiado cansada y hambrienta como para llevar a cabo un teatro en esos momentos.

-¿Nada de carne? ¿Eres algo así como una chiflada vegetariana?-se quejó molesto.

La chica sólo hizo una mueca. ¿En serio ahora se quejaba de su comida?

-Creo que hay ratones-Sakura se detuvo en lo que hacía y fingió poner atención en los sonidos-debería comprar algo de veneno para matarlos, son realmente molestos, o mejor aún-se acercó a donde estaba el chico- si los veo los aplastaré como los bichos que son –estrelló la cuchara que sostenía en la mano contra la mesa y tan cerca de donde estaba el fantasma que éste saltó hacía un lado, creyendo que el golpe iba para él.

Al notar la reacción del tipo, la chica sonrió para sus adentros.

-Eres una maldita loca-luego fue directo a la estufa, pareció soplar ligeramente y la flama se apagó. Sakura alcanzó a girar para ver lo que hacía.

¿Así que era uno de esos días que él se empecinaba en molestarla? Puso los ojos en blanco y respiró hondo, tener hambre y a él molestándola la ponía de muy, muy mal humor. Encendió de nuevo la mecha, mientras él seguía ahí al lado. El fuego duró un par de segundos y él volvió a soplar, ni siquiera se acercaba a la flama, era una de esas habilidades raras que tenían los fantasmas. Por primera vez le dio el gusto de mostrarse enojada. ¡Cómo deseaba en esos momentos patearle esa bonita cara que tenía!

-Demonios-maldijo la chica mientras volvía a encender la flama. Estuvieron un rato así, ella encendiéndola y él apagándola.

-Eres tu quien ha venido a perturbar la calma que existía en esta casa, me pregunto hasta que nivel me harás llegar hasta que logre echarte de este lugar.

-¡Joder, está bien, no sopa por hoy!-gritó ella mientras abandonaba el seguir con la estufa, se estaba muriendo de hambre y por lo visto él había ganado esa batalla. Sacó de su despensa una barra de pan y queso, con lo que se hizo un sándwich. Masticó rápido y con enojo. Suficiente tenía en el día como para llegar ahí y soportar a un fantasma tan molesto.

-¿Qué debería hacer para que terminemos rápido? ¿Dejar caer esa bonita vajilla? ¿Hacer volar todos los muebles por la sala? ¿No dejarte pegar el ojo? No, espera, tengo una mejor idea-sonrió con malicia.

Sakura tenía que pensar en algo rápido, no quería mudarse de nuevo, pero tampoco es como si pudiera botarlo a patadas de ahí como a los ratones. Podía hacer cosas que lo debilitaran, pero hacía tiempo que no probaba su habilidad y no quería que se le pasara la mano como cuando aprendió a usarla.

Cuando ella terminó de cenar, se dio cuenta que el tipo no estaba por ningún lado. Cerró los ojos y trató de sentirlo. Estaba en el piso superior, posiblemente en la habitación de ella. ¿Qué intentaría ahora hacer? Lo peor de la noche estaba aún por venir y ella ni sospechaba.

Lavó los platos, acomodó la despensa y limpió un poco la sala. Cuando terminó fue directo a su cuarto para averiguar que hacía el chico Amante de los ventanales ahí. Al abrir la puerta lo encontró recostado en su cama. Un aire frio la recibió, como su hubiese encendido el aire acondicionado a un temperatura muy baja. Disimuladamente recorrió la mirada de su dormitorio, buscando algo raro. Sin embargo todo parecía estar en calma. Fue al baño a lavarse los dientes y ponerse la pijama, al regresar lo encontró en la misma posición que lo había dejado. ¿Acaso pensaba dormir con ella?

Titubeó en meterse bajo las sábanas. Podía intentar de una vez mandarlo a volar, que se estrellara contra la pared, pero nuevamente el miedo de dejarse llevar por su enojo y dañarlo más de lo que quería la hizo recapacitar. Con cuidado y tratando de evitarlo se acostó en el lado libre de la cama. Podía notar como el tipo había bajado su termostato personal a su más baja temperatura. En verdad debía divertirse con eso.

-Será como dormir en un refrigerador, que pases una linda noche-lo escuchó decir a un costado.

-Debo recordarme comprar un maldito calefactor-se quejó ella en voz alta. Se tapó de pies a cabeza y trató firmemente de ignorar el frio.

Sus sueños estuvieron plagados de sombras del pasado. Ella estaba en medio de la oscuridad y escuchaba el llanto de Ino. Sus últimas palabras resonaban una y otra vez. Sakura corría hacía donde escuchaba su voz, pero ésta se perdía. De pronto escuchó un grito diferente a los demás, desgarrador, justo el último sonido que escuchó de ella antes de que desapareciera por completo.

Despertó súbitamente. Alcanzó a escuchar su propio grito. Había tenido una pesadilla. Trató de calmarse, su respiración era agitada y estaba cubierta en sudor frio. En la penumbra de la habitación pudo distinguir que el chico seguía a su lado. Trató de recordar cuantas veces había despertado con un fantasma en su cama o al borde de esta.

Cuando se recuperó de la pesadilla, pudo sentir los ojos del chico en ella. Sakura solía tener en ocasiones pesadillas muy ruidosas, su hermana le había contado lo que veía en ella antes de que despertara, solía gritar mucho o llorar. Entonces fue consciente del frío que hacía, su cuerpo estaba temblando, pensó que era por el shock del sueño pero ahora comprendía que era más por la temperatura.

-Tú…eres todo un caso. ¿Qué cargas en tu consciencia como para tener pesadillas de ese tipo? ¿Acaso mataste a alguien?-preguntó el pelinegro con clara malicia en la voz.

Ni ella sabía que había hecho para merecer todo eso. Trató de volver a dormir pero le fue casi imposible. Por minutos conseguía dormir, pero cuando la pesadilla parecía volver, ella despertaba para encontrarse nuevamente en el frio congelante de la habitación. Tener ahí al lado al tipo hacía todo más insoportable, al estar tan cerca el frío se sentía aún más. Al día siguiente encontraría la forma de desquitarse.

Fue cuando la claridad del día entró por su ventana que decidió que había tenido suficiente. Apenas había dormido y en unas horas tenía que presentarse a su primera clase. Como pudo se levantó de la cama, el sudor había sido constante, posiblemente había pegado un resfriado. Sentada sobre la cama, se giró por un segundo para observar al causante de su mala noche. Parecía tener los ojos cerrados, pero sabía que no podía dormir, los fantasmas no lo hacían. Lo maldijo por lo bajo. Con dificultad logró ponerse en pie. Se sentía muy mareada y con dificultad pudo dar pasos. Al llegar al baño buscó entre los cajones algún medicamento para el resfrío.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo y si quería agua para tomarse la pastilla tenía que bajar a la cocina. Se agarró fuertemente del barandal. Apenas bajó un escalón y sintió que no podría con los demás, reconsideró seriamente devolverse a la cama, pero para eso tendría que caminar más y se sentía demasiado exhausta.

Trató de grabarse en la mente que tenía que vengarse de ese fantasma de la mejor manera posible. Lo iba a disfrutar realmente cuando pudiera hacerlo, pero definitivamente ese día no sería posible.

Bajó otro escalón y de pronto la pastilla se fue de sus manos, comenzó a ver doble y luego todo se volvió borroso, Las piernas le fallaron y su mano se deslizó del barandal. Lo último de lo que fue consciente fue de su cuerpo cayendo…

...

Por un momento inútilmente pensó que había recuperador ese maravilloso placer de sentir sueño y poder dormir. Había tenido varias cosas de regreso últimamente y aún albergaba esperanzas tan tontas como esa. Pero al parecer era una regla universal que un fantasma no podía dormir.

Desde la llegada de la molesta visita algunas cosas habían cambiado. Él llevaba años ahí solo, debilitándose cada vez más hasta el punto de casi desaparecer, esperando simplemente alguna de sus dos opciones, que un cazador llegase y se lo llevara, o que por fin ella regresara.

Ella…

Su rostro apareció en su mente y de pronto abrió los ojos. La luz se había colado por la ventana, indicador de que estaba amaneciendo. Notó que la débil sensación de calor que había permanecido toda la noche a su costado había desaparecido, la chica entrometida se había despertado ya.

Tal vez esa noche se había comportado algo infantil. La mayor parte del tiempo quería botarla de la casa, a fin de cuentas ese era su sitio, ella simplemente había llegado a querer apropiarse de un lugar que no le pertenecía. Además, perturbaba toda su calma. Sin embargo, de alguna forma parecía que había ayudado a que él se despertara un poco de su letargo. Al parecer al estar cerca de los vivos podía absorber de ellos un poco de energía vital. Sólo de pensar que estaba robando algo de ella lo hacía sentir escalofríos. La había detestado en un inicio por entrometerse en su lugar privado y ahora tenía algo que agradecerle.

Pero aun así la había hecho pasar una muy mala noche. Pudo notar cómo la fiebre subía, y con ello las pesadillas aumentaban. La chica mostraba un profundo dolor mientras se retorcía, las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro y brillaban tenuemente en la oscuridad de la habitación. Él, que sólo podía sentir añoranza y pena por sí mismo, había sentido un poco de pena por ella, y después de varias pesadillas había renunciado a su idea de congelarla toda la noche. Aunque se había quedado en la cama, le parecía interesante el ligero calor que ella emanaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía eso. Incluso se le había pasado por la mente tocarla, en todo ese tiempo no había conseguido sentir la piel de un ser vivo, después de tanto tiempo se preguntaba cómo sería hacerlo de nuevo, sentir la vida a través de un simple toque…

La escuchó arrastrar los pies por el pasillo. Era aún muy temprano para que esa mujer se estuviese preparando para largarse como todos los días lo hacía. Unos minutos atrás estaba empapada en sudor frio, él supuso que no se encontraba bien del todo.

No era momento para sentirse culpable, cerró los ojos y se transportó a la planta baja. Al abrirlos la luz del ventanal lo hizo parpadear un par de veces hasta acostumbrarse. Había notado como inconscientemente siempre se aparecía en el mismo punto. Y se maldijo, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para abrir aquella puerta y salir, por estar siempre atado a aquel lugar.

Un sonido casi inaudible de algo cayendo por las escaleras lo hizo girar. Ahí estaba la chica, mirando hacía el piso. Como si fuera cámara lenta, su cuerpo fue cayendo, y él casi pudo ver cómo su cabeza se estrellaba contra el filo de un escalón.

Pero él fue más rápido. Justo cuando la tenía en sus brazos, fue que se preguntó por qué rayos hacía eso por ella. ¿Tan culpable se sentía? Tocó su frente y entonces obtuvo lo que hacía rato quería, sentir esa calidez de un ser vivo, pero ahora era muy diferente, ella parecía estar ardiendo. Y todo gracias a él. Tal vez se había pasado un poco.

Con cuidado la caminó a la habitación y la depositó en la cama. Ella se sentí tan ligera. Tenía en su rostro una expresión de dolor, mientras que pequeñas gotas de sudor adornaban su frente y cuello.

…

 **N/A:** Hola! Después de taaanto tiempo! Una disculpa -yo me la vivo disculpándome aquí ;_; - pero la inspiración no volvía y tenía que escribir otros fanfics (en este estoy especialmente inspirada) pero no podía ponerme a trabajar aquí hasta no actualizar los otros.

:C

Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? A mi algo flojo, pero es de esos capítulos que se deben de narrar para alimentar la historia y que el capítulo siguiente no se sienta como algo repentino :3

¿Me merezco un rw?

Gracias a quienes me leen! -casi nadie por cierto -


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer:_** _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran y adorado Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la trama es de mi dominio._

 ** _Pareja:_** _SasuSaku_

 ** _Fiction Ranking_** _: M, mayores de 16 años_

 ** _Summary:_** _"La nueva casa era casi perfecta, excepto por el fantasma pegado a la ventana frontal. A pesar de su rostro pálido y ojos tristes, era increíblemente guapo. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Un fantasma apuesto?"_

 ** _Advertencias_** _: AU (Universo alterno), OOC abundante, lemon_

 ** _Estado:_** __ _En proceso_

 ** _Nota: Este fanfic está disponible en fanfic. es bajo el fandom de kpop (Infinite). Prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro sitio. No otorgo ningún tipo de permiso sobre mis fanfics._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **AFTER PARADISE**

.

.

CAPITULO 5. Escudo.

La chica la observó con esos tan parecidos a lo que el reflejo en el espejo le mostraba todas las mañanas. Era curioso el parecido entre ambas, era como ver una versión suya con cinco años menos. Al menos por ese lado sus padres no la extrañarían tanto, sólo bastaba con ver a su hermana pequeña y recordarla también a ella.

La joven sonrió cuando el mesero llegó con el capuchino que había ordenado.

—Debería probar también uno de esos pastelillos, aunque siendo sincera ¡nada se compara a tu pastel de limón!—chilló alegre la joven.

No, había otra cosa que las hacía demasiado diferentes una de la otra. Su hermana sonreía. Rin aún tenía esa capacidad tan humana de alegrarse ante las cosas simples, mientras para ella era algo poco común. De hecho habían pocas cosas que la pusieran realmente de buenas, como esa ocasión, estar con su hermana era lo más parecido a ser feliz –y una de las tres personas en el mundo con las que convivía—.

—Prometo hornear algo y llevarlo a casa la próxima vez que los visite—dio un sorbo a su chocolate caliente y sintió como el líquido calentaba su garganta, lo cual era reconfortante debido al gélido clima que había reinado los últimos días.

—Desde que te mudaste nunca lo has hecho, somos nosotros quien tenemos que buscarte.

Sakura giró a los lados, no había nadie lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlas. Hubiese sido mejor encontrarse en otro lugar menos público, la primera opción hubiese sido su casa pero con un fantasma rondando por ahí era lo menos adecuado.

—Sabes que los amo, pero entre menos tiempo convivan directamente conmigo me harán las cosas más fáciles.

—A mí no me importa vivir con un fantasma o dos.

Miró a Rin como si se hubiese vuelto loca. Obviamente le importaría al tenerlos ahí, ya muchas veces atrás había pasado y nada bueno había resultado de ello.

—No quieras hacerte la valiente. Además no es sólo cuestión de tener miedo o no, Rin, ya hemos discutido esto antes.

—Deberías al menos presentarme al fantasma sexy que vive contigo—hizo un puchero tan infantil a modo de súplica. La pelirrosa casi se atraganta.

—¿En qué momento dije que era sexy? Eso no existe, cuando muestran sus verdaderos rostros pueden ser verdaderamente terroríficos.

—Pero cuando lo has descrito pareciera que no es nada desagradable—Rin tenía esa sonrisa pícara que sólo provocó que Sakura pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—¿Debería recordarte al fantasma del ático?—una simple pregunta bastó para que Rin cambiara completamente su expresión. Ella casi podía jurar que la piel de la chica se volvía verde cada vez que le recordaba ese episodio.

—Pero el fantasma sexy parece que no tiene rencor u odio, sino estaría tratando de aterrorizarte ¿no es así?

—Si pero—la sonrisa divertida regresó a Rin al escuchar aquello.

—Dime, para alguien tan asocial como tu, ¿Cuántas veces has tenido la oportunidad de ver un cuerpo así, empapado y completamente des—Sakura extendió su mano y le tapó la boca sutilmente, un persona iba pasando a un costado de ellas.

—Recuérdame no contarte nada de nuevo.

—Genial, con eso sólo te alejas un poco más de los vivos. Aunque si ese tipo está así de bueno, a mi no me importaría verlo más seguido que a los chicos vivos—dicho esto le guiñó el ojo.

Observó a su hermana menor con suspicacia. En verdad que los adolescentes de vez en cuando apestaban. Anotó mentalmente no volver a contarle nada sobre aquel fantasma. Había estado tentada a hablar sobre lo ocurrido hacía cinco días atrás y cómo esto había provocado que en la última semana no pisara su casa para otra cosa más que para dormir. No es que estuviera evitando toparse con ese espectro, no, claro que no.

—Nena, me alejo tanto de vivos y muertos, así es mi vida—admitió. Rin simplemente suspiró y la miró con pena.

—¿Prometes llamarme más seguido al menos?

Sakura podría hacer todo lo posible por estar lejos de todo mundo, pero definitivamente Rin y sus padres estaban en una lista aparte.

—Claro—la sonrisa volvió al rostro de su hermana pequeña.

…

De regreso a casa una incesante llovizna la persiguió en todo el trayecto. Conforme el agua la empapaba el frio le calaba hasta los huesos. Hubiese preferido darse una vuelta por la biblioteca del campus, sin embargo hacía dos días que el semestre había terminado y seguramente a esas horas de la tarde ya estaría cerrada. Aún era de día pero con tal clima prefería estar metida en su cama.

Un recuerdo vago de unos días atrás cruzó por su mente al pensar en sus suaves sábanas. Había enfermado y estado a nada de caer por las escaleras, de eso estaba segura, sin embargo cuando estuvo consciente y libre de mareos, había despertado en su cama. Alguien la había arropado y a juzgar por el vaso de agua y el frasco de pastillas en la mesita de noche, los cuales ella no recordaba haber llevado, no podía concluir más que en una cosa. El chico fantasma la había ayudado. Aunque en parte él era causante del estado de ella.

Cuando bajó a la primer planta se topó con el chico, estaba recargado en el marco de la ventana y contemplaba algún punto sobre la desierta avenida. Sakura sintió en la punta de la lengua una frase de agradecimiento, sin embargo una leve brisa entró en ese momento, haciendo que los cabellos del chico se removieran ligeramente, haciendo que él cerrara los ojos. Esa simple expresión, no, más bien el cuadro completo, parecía de otro mundo, y no del fantasmal. Parecía tan…vivo, hermoso.

Y nuevamente Sakura se descubrió a si misma pensando en lo atractivo que era el espectro de su casa. Ella debía estar de broma. No dijo nada y se limitó a evitar pasar más tiempo del debido en su casa. Sin embargo el semestre había terminado y ahora su lista de lugares para matar el tiempo era muy limitada.

Con desgana siguió caminando. Cuando giró en la avenida que llevaba directo a su casa, sus alarmas se encendieron de inmediato. No faltaba mucho para llegar, desde donde estaba podía ver la casona blanca al fondo. Algo estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos.

Parecía que un humo gris rodeaba la construcción, aunque ella sabía que nada tenía que ver aquello con el fuego. Se le aceleró el corazón de sólo pensar lo que estaría ocurriendo ahí dentro. Incluso a esta distancia pudo escuchar un estruendo parecido a un rayo. No supo cómo sus pies reaccionaron y estaban corriendo hacía el lugar. Entre más se acercaba, el frio a su alrededor aumentaba.

Al llegar buscó con desesperación la llave, en ese momento escuchó claramente gritos. Se detuvo al instante. ¿Acaso estaba loca? No necesitaba averiguar que pasaba ahí en esos momentos, tenía una buena idea, la pregunta era, ¿qué debía hacer?

Una de sus reglas personales era no entrometerse. Ese no era su trabajo, no era su deber. Había aprendido de la peor manera que ella no tenía la fuerza suficiente para aquello, que eran cosas que estaban fuera de su alcance.

Pegó la frente a la puerta, aun sosteniendo la llave. Entonces se escuchó un golpe en algún muro y otro grito desgarrador. El sonido de las cadenas arrastrándose y golpeando algo era lo que producía el gran estruendo parecido a un rayo.

Un cazador estaba dentro. Y muy seguramente, se llevaría al chico del ventanal.

El frio casi glacial lo identificaba, aunque este no era como la mayoría, debía ser alguno con mayor rango. Se escuchó otro golpe de la cadena, seguido de muchos más hasta el punto de parecer algo incesante. Por las cortinas podían verse los destellos de luz y chispas. Las cadenas no dañaban los objetos físicos, los traspasaban y sólo herían a los fantasmas. La punta de la cadena había salido en un par de ocasiones, elevándose para luego caer con fuerza. Parecía más un látigo.

Sakura estaba nerviosa. Debía dar vuelta e irse, regresar hasta que ya no sintiera más la presencia del fantasma, que en esos momentos se sentía tan débil que apenas la percibía. Pero su mano no se despegaba de la llave. Tenía que retirarse, sino en cualquier momento una de esas cadenas la tocaría, y el cazador de inmediato sabría quién era ella.

Los recuerdos de cinco días atrás despertando en su cama la hicieron sentirse aún más culpable. Los gritos que se hacían más inaudibles cada vez la hacían dudar sobre lo que debería hacer. Su cerebro le decía que se largara, pero de alguna forma no lo lograba y la maldita llave no salía.

De pronto los golpes cesaron. Sakura podía sentir sus propios latidos mientras esperaba en silencio alguna señal. Cuando ella menos se dio cuenta, ya había abierto la puerta. La escena dentro era peor que como la había imaginado.

El cuerpo fantasma estaba contra uno de los muros, en lo más alto. Sus ropas estaban desgarradas, su camisa blanca estaba empapada de sangre, la cual emanaba de la herida en su frente. Parecía estar inconsciente, demasiado pálido, parecía más fantasma que nunca.

En el centro de su sala, un ser encapuchado extendía los brazos hacía el fantasma, cadenas salían de ellos y se envolvían con lentitud en las extremidades del chico. La temperatura era tan como si se estuviera dentro de una nevera. El aire era denso, como si pesara. El ser envuelto en la capa negra debía estar usando algún tipo de truco con la gravedad, lo cual explicaba que sostuviera al fantasma en aquella posición.

—No…—susurró el chico del ventanal, al parecer no estaba vencido por completo.

—¿Aún tienes energía? Deberías saber cuándo darte por vencido.

El cazador jaló las cadenas junto con el cuerpo de su víctima y lo estrelló contra el techo. Como si un muñeco de trapo se tratase, después del golpe el chico cayó al suelo.

Increíblemente, el chico volvió a hablar.

—No puedo irme…no aún…—lo escuchó decir Sakura. La pelea debía llevar tiempo, tal vez desde antes que ella escuchara los primeros relámpagos. ¿Cómo podía el tipo aguantar tanto?

—Debo admitir que me asombras, nunca me había topado con un ente tan fuerte como tu. Pero mira en el estado en el que estas, ¿debería extender la tortura un poco más? Deja de ser divertido cuando ya no oponen resistencia.

Esa era una de las razones por las que la chica odiaba a los cazadores, les gustaba mucho torturar a sus víctimas antes de capturarlos, escuchar sus gritos de dolor, sus súplicas, robarles la energía tan lentamente les daba demasiado placer. Y lo peor era el final.

El tipo levantó un brazo y un haz de algo negro salió disparado contra el chico que parecía inerte en el piso. El sonido que provocó fue tal que Sakura tuvo que taparse los oídos. Agradeció que el encapuchado estuviese de espaldas y aún no se percatara de su presencia. Al parecer aquello era lo que provocaba los rayos.

El cuerpo del fantasma dio un pequeño giro. Entonces el cazador se elevó en el aire y comenzó a jalar las cadenas. Detrás de él apareció una sombra negra que comenzó a expandirse. Las cadenas comenzaron a mover el cuerpo del chico, pero ante el asombro del cazador y la propia Sakura, el cuerpo opuso resistencia.

—Bastardo…—susurró el chico mientras trataba de erguirse. Temblaba demasiado y sus movimientos eran demasiado lentos y torpes. Logró dar un paso pero el cazador jaló de nuevo y logró tirarlo al suelo.

La sombra a su espalda, casi frente a Sakura, comenzaba a convertirse en algo parecido a un hueco. Recuerdos indeseables vinieron a ella. En el fondo de su cabeza una voz llena de dolor la llamaba.

—¡Sakura….no me dejes ir!—gritaba la voz desde sus recuerdos.

Cometió el error de mirar al pelinegro, estaba tan débil pero se aferraba con todo lo que podía a ese mundo. Entonces tuvo curiosidad de saber la razón por la que él estaba ahí, por la cual no había cruzado. ¿Qué era aquello que había dejado inconcluso y que le impedía cruzar? Si el cazador lo llevaba consigo, nunca podría cruzar, su alma se convertiría en alimento de demonios.

Y entonces la chica hizo la peor tontería en años.

Bastó ver de nuevo el pobre intento de resistencia del fantasma para que ella hiciera algo de lo cual se arrepentiría demasiadas veces en un futuro. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella se había interpuesto entre ambos, con un pie sobre una de las cadenas, impidiendo que éstas se siguieran moviendo.

El encapuchado se tensó al instante, no dejaba ver su rostro pero ella sabía que estaba sorprendido. Sakura había sido demasiado cuidadosa cuando se percató de la presencia del cazador y había bajado sus propias vibraciones para ocultarse de él.

—Es asombroso como ustedes osan meterse en mis territorios—aunque parte de ella estaba muriendo de nervios, logró que la voz saliera sin rastro de ellos.

El tipo de negro soltó una carcajada.

—¡Mira nada más que tenemos aquí!

Con cuidado Sakura comenzó a liberar energía a su alrededor, procurando que ésta llegara al chico, ahora que ella había interferido no había forma de echarse para atrás, tenía que darle algo de fuerza si quería arrebatárselo al cazador.

—Si fuera tú soltaría al chico de inmediato—amenazó al tipo al mismo tiempo que alzaba su mano, moldeando una pequeña llama blanca en su mano.

—¿Crees que usando tu escudo podrías protegerlo de mí? Tu escudo no estaba en él cuando lo he encontrado.

—Pues ahora lo está—se atrevió a acercarse al encapuchado, mientras la flama crecía sobre su mano.

—¿Vas a hacer esto? Niña estúpida, ¿sabes lo que es ir en contra del trabajo de un cazador?

Sakura extendió aún más su escudo de fuerza, al punto de presionar directamente al encapuchado.

—Sé perfectamente lo que pasará si no desapareces ahora mismo, ¿lo quieres averiguar?—cuando el tipo rió de nuevo lo único que provocó en ella fue enojo.

—Perra…—alcanzó a decir antes de que Sakura le lanzara la llama. El hueco detrás de él desapareció al instante y el tipo trató de esquivar la llama con un golpe de sus cadenas, las cuales retiró al instante del chico fantasma. Sin embargo las cadenas negras comenzaron a arder en fuego blanco. El tipo dejo salir otra maldición mientras trataba de ponerse en pie. En respuesta al ataque, alzó un brazo y dirigió una cadena aún más gruesa que las demás contra ella, la cual se elevó con fuerza pero al momento de tocarla, salió disparada contra el mismo cazador.

Sin embargo Sakura sintió parte del golpe, que por unos segundos la dejó sin aire.

—Los de tu especie son una escoria que debería ser cazada de igual manera—el odio en las palabras del encapuchado no logró hacer retroceder a la joven.

El fuego blanco se extendió por todas las cadenas, el cazador con desesperación trató de zafarlas antes de que lo tocaran.

—¡No te librarás tan fácil de nosotros maldita! Puede que ahora él tenga tu escudo, pero no puedes tenerlo eternamente—fue lo último que dijo antes de ser engullido por una sombra negra.

Sakura calló sobre sus rodillas, se llevó las manos al pecho, justo donde la cadena había golpeado hacía un momento. No era el dolor físico lo que incomodaba, sino una sensación diferente, como si le hubiesen robado algo.

A su espalda se escuchó un gemido. Giró y vio al chico fantasma, se arrastró con dolor hasta recostarse contra uno de los sofás. La sangre y la herida en la cabeza habían desaparecido, pero en todo lo demás seguía igual de magullado.

Entonces se encontró con los ojos del chico, y por primera vez, ella no desvió la mirada ni tampoco fingió, ya no servía de nada ocultar las cosas, por voluntad propia se había quitado la máscara ante él, después de tanto.

—Eres tan maldita como él ha dicho— había algo de rencor en su voz.

Viéndolo tan directamente, descubrió que tenía una mirada que podía llegar a intimidarla.

—No sé qué tan atrofiado tienes ahora el cerebro, pero si por si no lo percataste, te has ganado la lotería de los fantasmas justo hace unos momentos, ¿y me llamas maldita?—no podía creer lo insolente que era el tipo.

—Todo este tiempo sólo has estado jugando, y hasta hace unos momentos estabas muy de acuerdo a que me arrastrara con él.

—¿Jugando a qué? Además, he intervenido justo a tiempo.

De pronto el chico soltó un grito de dolor y se dejó caer, como si algo lo estuviese aplastando. Sus manos comenzaron a desaparecer.

Se estaba volviendo completamente transparente justo frente a Sakura.

—Oh Dios—susurró ella atónita. Era su primer protegido en años y ahora en segundos lo perdería.

Se retorcía de dolor mientras se desvanecía. Nunca había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar todo eso, años evadiendo el problema sólo hacían que su culpa aumentara. Y para esas alturas de la vida, sentía que se iría al infierno por ser tan indiferente. Pero le calaba ver a ese tipo en ese estado, si había decidido hacerlo su protegido, no podía dejarlo ir así.

Se inclinó y lo jaló hacía ella, hasta tenerlo entre sus brazos, lo pegó tanto como pudo. Se deshizo de la camisa que llevaba, entre el dolor que sentía el chico no opuso resistencia alguna. Cuando los brazos de ella tocaron la piel de su espalda desnuda, sintió como si estuviese abrazando un bloque de hielo.

…

…

N/A: ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Es la primera vez que cruzan palabra!

Y por si alguien tenía dudas, el chico es Sasuke ...por razones obvias en la historia no se sabe mucho de él, por lo mismo tampoco el nombre -por ahora-.

Sobre lo del escudo y eso, más adelante explicaré muchas cosas, de hecho en el siguiente capítulo daré bastantes detalles de lo que en verdad ocurre, estén alertas!

:3 me merezco un rw?

pd. Tengo una cuenta en fb para pedidos, reclamos y jitomatazos xD -la cuenta de twitter se me hizo imposible mantener-

Búsquenme como Reishike


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer:_** _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran y adorado Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la trama es de mi dominio._

 ** _Pareja:_** _SasuSaku_

 ** _Fiction Ranking_** _: M, mayores de 16 años_

 ** _Summary:_** **_"La nueva casa era casi perfecta, excepto por el fantasma pegado a la ventana frontal. A pesar de su rostro pálido y ojos tristes, era increíblemente guapo. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Un fantasma apuesto?"_**

 ** _Advertencias_** _: AU (Universo alterno), OOC abundante, lemon_

 ** _Estado:_** __ _En proceso_

 ** _Nota: Este fanfic está disponible en fanfic. es bajo el fandom de kpop (exo). Prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro sitio. No otorgo ningún tipo de permiso sobre mis fanfics._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **AFTER PARADISE**

.

.

Capítulo 6. Ignis

Iba a morir congelada. O tal vez con mucha suerte, lo menos que conseguiría sería una fuerte pulmonía. Muy bien, tal vez exageraba en cuanto a eso, pero sabía que todo aquello de alguna manera le pasaría factura. Su nariz estaba congestionada, no hacía ni una semana que había enfermado y justo en ese momento se estaba ganando razones suficientes para volver a estar en cama.

Miró el reloj de la sala y gimió al ver lo tarde que era. Afuera ya había anochecido, no había podido siquiera moverse a encender las luces y por ende toda la mayor parte de la casa estaba en penumbra. Ligeros rayos de luna cruzaban por los ventanales entre aquellos espacios que las cortinas no alcanzaban a cubrir.

Por enésima vez trató de encontrar una posición en la que su espalda o trasero no dolieran tanto. Había pasado todas esas horas cambiando constantemente de posición, jalando al cuerpo con ella y luchando con sus acalambrados brazos. Sentía que no podía más, estaba demasiado cansada sin contar el hambre y sueño.

Bajó la mirada, había estado evitando todo el rato observarlo. El sólo hecho de poder tocar su piel le causaba sensaciones extrañas. El tipo estaba demasiado frío, había conseguido bajar su temperatura un poco durante todo ese tiempo que lo había tenido pegado a ella, sin embargo aún parecía frio como el mármol. Al menos ya no se desvanecía, eso era ganancia.

La poca luz de alguna manera hacía que su piel se viera más blanca que de costumbre. Sakura se maldijo al querer seguir contemplándolo. Pero era tan hermoso. Su piel era tan suave donde ella tocaba, al moverlo había podido pasar sus dedos por los brazos, abdomen y espalda. ¿Por qué un fantasma era tan gélido y bello a la vez? La sangre había desaparecido y sólo quedaba una pequeña herida en su frente, por lo que se veía casi como si fuese humano. Cabe decir que ella al vivir en su propio mundo, aislada de vivos y muertos, nunca había tenido ese tipo de contacto con ningún miembro del sexo opuesto. Tan sólo recordaba lo que sus manos tocaban y se sentía nerviosa.

Se permitió mirarlo unos segundos más, a nadie le hacía daño. El chico tenía los cabellos negros, un poco largos, lacios y algo rebeldes. Estaba sin camisa, y aunque era de cuerpo delgado, podía notar que su abdomen era duro y marcado.

Un gemido la sacó de su sueño. El chico tenía esa expresión de dolor que lo venía aquejando por la última hora. Parecía como si estuviese teniendo una pesadilla, y por más que ella intentaba darle fuerza, no conseguía que despertara o al menos que su temperatura se normalizase.

—No…—susurró el fantasma. Parecía a punto de romper en llanto. Ella hubiese deseado ser de mayor utilidad, pero desconocía si había alguna otra manera para revitalizarlo más rápido. En verdad que el cazador había drenado casi toda la fuerza del fantasma, a ella le sorprendía cómo el chico había soportado tanto, muchos otros hubiesen sido absorbidos y jalados por el cazador con sólo una cadena.

—Regresa...—susurró aún más bajo. De pronto su respiración se volvió más rápida y parecía como si estuviese llorando, pero sin llegar a soltar lágrimas, sólo ligeros gemidos de dolor.

Por instinto ella lo apretó más contra su propio cuerpo, le dolían los brazos pero verlo así le causaba pena. Justo en ese momento todo a su alrededor se oscureció por completo. Pasó demasiado rápido, apenas fueron dos segundos que bastaron para que demasiadas imágenes la marearan. Al instante la luz volvió. Alejó el cuerpo del chico y lo dejó reposando en el suelo.

Sakura temblaba, había tenido un contacto. Esa sensación era que había olvidado tras esos años de ignorar a los fantasmas. De haber estado preparada para ello no le hubiese provocado arcadas. Estaba mareada, quería devolver la única comida que había tenido en ese día, o lo que fuese que quedara en su estómago. Se recargó contra uno de los sofás y aspiró cuanto aire pudo.

Tras aquel contacto no planeado, trató de recordar lo que había visto. Se suponía que ella podía entrar a los recuerdos de los fantasmas, pero las únicas ocasiones que lo había intentado con Ino, tenía que mirarla fijamente a los ojos e insistir mucho. Aquella ocasión tal vez se debía al estado delirante del fantasma.

Durante el breve lapso que pudo tener acceso a la mente del chico, había visto varías imágenes algo borrosas, pero lo que vio no era lo que la consternaba, sino lo que pudo sentir. La visión venía acompañada del sentimiento que probablemente provocaban en el chico esos recuerdos.

Sakura trató de concentrarse en lo que había visto y sentido. Primero había un par de manos enlazadas, había sentido calidez. Después estaba una puesta de sol, en la playa, con eso había sentido una chispa de felicidad. Le siguieron cosas aún más al azar de las que no pudo percibir el sentimiento que emitían, una cámara fotográfica que parecía antigua, una rueda de la fortuna enorme que ella en su vida había visto, humo demasiado negro, una mano sosteniendo un mechón de cabellos rojos, y al final, un cuadro en la pared que estaba tapado con una manta blanca. Ella reconocía el tapiz del muro, era esa misma casa. Y esa última imagen se había sentido tremendamente triste.

La chica trató de serenarse, ese contacto había parecido más una invasión en su propia mente que había logrado desestabilizarla. Si en un futuro lo hacía, lo cual era probable ahora que él era su protegido, debía tener mucho más cuidado. Habiendo pasado unos momentos, lo único que le quedó fue el cansancio. No tenía muchas opciones, podía dejarlo esfumarse ahí solo e ir a dormir a su suave cama o podía volver a tomarlo en brazos y pasar la noche ahí acalambrada. No comprendía por qué, si le había dado tanto de su fuerza, él no lograba volver en sí.

Al final optó por recargarse en el pecho del chico, pasó su brazo por la cintura de éste y descaradamente subió su pierna en las de él. Listo, lo estaba tocando y eso debería bastar para que al menos el fantasma no desapareciera. El sueño vino demasiado pronto después de eso.

…

Se estaba quedando sin aire. No comprendía por qué, pero no podía respirar, sus pulmones de alguna manera ardían. Abrió la boca y trató de aspirar. Nada, era como si no hubiese aire. La cabeza parecía que iba a estallar. Y esta vez era literal. Algo líquido entró a su boca cuando trató de tomar aire de nuevo, sabía a óxido, a sangre.

Sakura varias veces en la vida había sentido realmente que iba a morir. Esta era una de ellas. Un miedo que le nublaba el pensamiento se apoderó de ella. Ino le había explicado desde su punto de vista cómo se sentía la muerte. Era desesperación en primera instancia.

Entonces sintió esa succión, cuando los pulmones pareciera que se exprimen en busca de aire. Y después de eso, despertó. Tomó una enorme bocanada como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

Había sido una pesadilla demasiado real. Tardó unos segundos en reconocer que estaba despierta y lo que había sentido sucedido mientras dormía. Sakura fue asimilando el mundo a su alrededor, estaba en la sala de su casa, ya era de día. Recorrió con la mirada su alrededor, y justo cuando sus ojos se posaron a su derecha, se encontró con un par de orbes negros que la examinaban. Soltó un grito y se deslizó hacía atrás, tan rápido que le dolió cuando su espalda chocó contra la mesa de centro.

Ahí estaba el chico, tan pálido como el fantasma que era, con sus cabellos negros contrastando, y tan bello como siempre. Pero estaba molesto, se sentía en su aura.

—¿Qué derecho te da el tocarme? ¿Cómo diablos haces eso?

Sakura quiso reír ante las preguntas, una tan tonta y la otra tan obvia.

—Primero que nada, tú _no_ deberías dirigirte a mí de esa manera—trató de hacer énfasis, el chico parecía altanero.

—Te hablo como se me pega en gana.

—Deberías considerar el ser amable conmigo—dijo la joven muy molesta, ofreciéndole una mirada despectiva al fantasma—de no ser por mi ayer, a esta hora ya serías alimento de demonios.

—Te prohíbo que vuelvas a acercarte a mi de esa manera, apenas he despertado y parecía que tenía un pulpo encima—el chico hizo un ademán extraño con las manos. Sakura se puso roja de coraje.

—Debí dejarte desvanecerte anoche entonces, al menos ya tendría la casa para mi sola—con disgusto se levantó de donde estaba, apenas estuvo de pie sintió un mareo que la hizo doblarse. Por suerte el sofá estaba al lado y pudo aterrizar en él, aunque de una forma algo torpe.

—Estás borracha además.

Ella susurró un «cállate» que no supo si él escuchó realmente. Quedó como noqueada, tal vez le había dado demasiada de su energía, y tal vez también por eso el tipo tenía demasiada fuerza, incluso para discutir con ella.

—Esta casa me pertenece, eres una simple intrusa aquí—dijo tajante.

Sakura soltó una carcajada en seco al escucharlo.

—Yo la he pagado, está a mi nombre ahora—respondió la chica.

Los ojos negros del fantasma la observaron con suspicacia.

—El tipo de pertenencia del que hablo no tiene que ver con lo monetario. Yo he estado en esta casa mucho antes de que tu nacieras. Este es _mi lugar_ , puedo hacerte la vida imposible hasta que decidas largarte.

La chica bufo ante el comentario. Él debería estar de broma, ella le salvaba su vida fantasmal y él ahora la quería correr de su propia casa.

—Eres un maldito mentiroso—se burló Sakura, se levantó ligeramente hasta quedar de costado y se apoyó en uno de sus codos, luego continuó—conozco la apariencia de los fantasmas viejos, y a juzgar por tu aspecto, tienes apenas unos años de esa manera, deja de ser un fantasma llorón y reconoce lo que hay, que me necesitas de ahora en adelante y que te he salvado la poca _vida_ que te queda—luego sonrió de medio lado— ¡ups! Perdón, no quise decir vida, deberíamos buscar un concepto para tu pobre existencia fantasmal.

El tipo la observaba con la boca abierta y los ojos echando chispas.

—Tengo más tiempo aquí, que es lo que importa. Y no estoy seguro exactamente de que pueda necesitarte, ayer bien pude deshacerme del cazador sin tu ayuda.

Eso le caló a Sakura, no en el orgullo, sino en el dolor de huesos que en ese momento sentía. Si algo odiaba era a un fantasma insoportable, y los había en muchos aspectos, pero alguien como el que tenía en frente se estaba convirtiendo en uno de los peores, casi tanto como los fantasmas que amaban derramar su sangre por todos lados.

—¿Sabes siquiera por qué rayos es que ahora estas ahí sin ningún rasguño? ¿Por qué tu forma corpórea aún sigue aquí sobre el piso de _mi_ casa? Eres un maldito desagradecido. Si hubiese forma de retirar mi protección sobre ti ahora mismo la quitaba, he gastado toda mi energía de una forma demasiado estúpida—no supo exactamente que tomó de la mesita de al lado, sólo se dio cuenta que era algo sólido y se lo lanzó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Aquel simple acto la dejó agitada, se volvió a acostar.

El objeto resultó ser una figurilla de porcelana, que terminó rompiéndose al tocar el suelo, a él ni siquiera lo rozó, más bien, sólo lo atravesó. El chico no contestó, ella tampoco tenía ganas de seguir la charla. Ambos se ignoraron mutuamente después de eso, pero el silencio sólo les duró unos quince minutos. Al poco rato el tipo carraspeo, llamando su atención. Ella sólo giró la cabeza.

—¿Qué?—preguntó con fastidio. Lo vio dudar antes de hablar.

—¿Qué ha sido lo que hiciste? ¿Y a qué te refieres con protección?—seguía hablándole con ese tono de superioridad.

—Vete al diablo.

—¡Es imposible hablar contigo!

—¡Tú eres quien ha comenzado a atacarme!—chilló Sakura con desesperación.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? Has invadido mi lugar personal, claramente me has notado todo este tiempo, no sé de que va tu jueguito, ni por qué ahora has decidido hacerte notar, y para colmo cuando he despertado ¡estabas sobre mi!—ella quíso objetar algo relacionado con el episodio donde él la había visto desnudarse, pero decidió ahorrarse esa discusión para después.

—¡Eso fue para que mi energía pasara a ti más rápido! ¡Te estabas esfumando ante mis ojos, tus manos se volvían transparentes, eras algo peor que un fantasma, esa manera era la más eficaz!—se detuvo para tomar aire, no podía creer que tuviese que estarle dando ese tipo de explicaciones al él para que le creyese de sus intenciones— ¿Creías que tus nuevas habilidades habían surgido de la nada? Porque claro que yo lo he notado, ¿tomar agua? ¿Crees que un fantasma normal podría hacerlo? ¡Y hasta puedo apostar que desde que yo llegué pudiste despegarte por primera vez de esa estúpida ventana!—Sakura batallaba para respirar, por un segundo recordó su pesadilla y trató de calmarse, debía respirar lento y profundo, al menos hasta que se recuperara.

El fantasma se quedó muy serio, tal parecía que las palabras de ella le habían calado.

—Tú…—entrecerró los ojos mientras la observaba—¿qué eres realmente?

Sakura rio con desgana ante su pregunta.

—Una tonta, una verdadera tonta con la peor suerte del mundo.

Tuvieron otro silencio incómodo, en el cual ella pudo sentir que él calmaba un poco su enojo. Al menos tenía que reconocer que él era el primer fantasma que no le pedía desesperadamente de su ayuda, lo usual era que, al darse cuenta que ella era la única que los veía, acudieran a ella para pedirle favores, lo más típico era que comunicara algún mensaje a alguien más. Pero ahí estaba él, rechazando su ayuda, incluso corriéndola del lugar.

—Puedo estar de acuerdo con lo de tonta.

El tipo en realidad quería morir ¿no es así? Sakura deseaba en esos momentos tener más energía para así poder golpearlo. Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo le apetecía responder esa pregunta sobre su propia existencia.

—En términos del mundo de los más muertos que vivos, soy un _Ignis_ —el no pareció asombrarse con la palabra, o no lo encontraba tan grandioso o no sabía lo que era— ¿sabes qué es un _ignis_? Deberías salir más seguido, ya sabes, charlar con los de tu clase—luego cambió su tono en burla—¡Oh! Se me olvidaba, claro que no puedes ¿tu penitencia es permanecer adherido a esta casa verdad?—él desvió la mirada molesto.

El tipo se levantó del piso, aún seguía sin camisa. Sakura se quedó sin aliento, desde ahí podía observar el cuadro completo. ¿Ella había estado tocando ese torso? Era increíble. Él era un odioso, si, pero muy guapo, no se lo iba a negar a sí misma.

—Tal vez yo no puedo salir—parecía había sido forzado a tragar veneno mientras lo decía—pero tú si. No cambio mi posición, tu te vas, yo me quedo.

Por lo visto él no le agradecería, es más, Sakura ciertamente comenzaba a dudar si él realmente había entendido que ella era lo mejor que le había pasado siendo fantasma. Suspiró.

—Podríamos intentarlo, sí, me iré de la casa.

La chica sabía bien lo que sucedería. En su interior reía al imaginarse la situación. Ese idiota iba a saber lo que era tener un ignis protegiéndolo. Y lo valoraría, lo quisiese o no.

…

…

 **N/A:** ¡He regresado! En un arranque, a eso de las once de la noche, cuando se supone tenía que ir a dormir, he terminado escribiendo esto ;o; me he dormido muy tarde :c

¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Creo que he despejado algunas dudas…a medias :P Y por enésima vez, si niñas, es Sasuke el fantasma! No he dicho su nombre, ni él en la narración, más adelante ;)

Yo quería llevar esta historia más rápido, no sé como he terminado en esto ;o;

Me merezco un rw? :c

PD. Tengo cuenta de FB, búsquenme como Reishike! :D


End file.
